


Sorry, Baby  x

by Rebellion_Bear



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Actor AU, F/F, Kara is 28, Lena is 35, Not Cheating, butch genderqueer Kara, no pining, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebellion_Bear/pseuds/Rebellion_Bear
Summary: A Killing Eve/Supercorp actor AU within an AUKara Danvers and Lena Luthor are actors in a breakout hit TV show, “Sorry, Baby.” Think of it as Killing Eve-lite. Kara and Lena have become best friends during the production of season one. Lena’s feelings for Kara have grown beyond that, but Kara is in a committed, publicly adored, relationship. Kara has a secret that’s been weighing her down. Maybe telling Lena will set her free.In the show, Kara plays an Kasnian assassin (Starikov) who murders terrible people. Starikov was trained to kill in Kasnia but went independent, defying her keepers, and now she’s not on any country’s side. She’s just a little bit mad, but also brilliant.Lena plays the Irish-born secret agent (Tess Mercer) who is recruited by British black ops to find the assassin. She’s an intuitive genius with a soft spot for Starikov.





	1. Staring into the abyss?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this a one-shot, but there's too much here. I'm going to see if I can stick to 4 chapters.  
> There are spoilers in the Ch 1 comments, so just be aware of that.
> 
> Picture Kara in Villanelle’s wardrobe for the show (lots of wigs), but outside of the role she’s butch with short hair (closer to FoleyPDX-style). Lena’s character is styled like Eve in the show, trench coats and brogues, a big warm scarf. Her personal style ranges from soft and comfy to Cate Blanchett chic.

Lena Luthor stood outside the trailer, identical to her own, gleaming white with a set of steep grated metal steps that she knew first-hand were vicious on heels. She wasn’t stalling, she told herself, she was gathering her thoughts. She’d known the story was headed in this direction and when the producer and head writer asked for a meeting she’d guessed what it would be about. 

According to the shooting schedule, in five days, when they were out of these remote woods and back at the studio lot, she and Kara would be filming a scene called “The kiss.” And feck-all if she wasn’t nervous as fuck about it. She breathed deep, chilly night air filling her lungs, and pulled her long winter jacket tighter around her. That meant three more days of this sort of glorified caravan camping in Northern Ireland. All of the comforts of home but nowhere to really escape to. And three more hours before they would be called to makeup to get ready for this night shoot.

It was just her and Kara shooting tonight, which meant things would run pretty smoothly as long as one of them didn’t get the giggles and pass it on to the other. Luckily, because of how the show was written and the plot progressed based on locations, they had been able to film mostly sequentially. This was going to be another of the “chemistry” scenes, and sometimes her nerves got the best of her. It was funny how their characters echoed their real life situations in random little ways. 

Starikov has so many layers and an unknown history. Kara was immensely private about her childhood and where she came from. She seemed to spring onto the film scene fully formed and ready to make the world fall in love with her. Unlike Lena, who had been deemed the last of an acting family legacy, adopted at 4, represented by 5. She had done roles that she was proud of, she’d made a name for herself, but in hindsight she wished she had had a little more time to be a child and a little less time in roles that required her early understanding of the brutal nature of the world. It was probably one of the reasons she found it so hard to trust.

And that’s where she and Tess were alike. Tess was a bit of a chess player. You thought you knew what she was doing, but she was always four steps ahead. Though her persona could lead others to think she was a bit scattered, under the surface she was brilliantly calculating and suspicious of everything, constantly gauging actions, words, motives. But for some reason she had a soft spot for Starikov that was very very dangerous because of the people they were. And that’s where she had tried to quash her similarity to Tess but failed. 

Kara was sweet and generous and caring and a truly compassionate soul. She’d walked through Lena’s carefully crafted walls like they were nothing, and Lena found she didn’t mind in the least. It was astonishing to gain a friend like Kara after being in this industry since she was a child. She’d become inured to some massively fucked up shit. 

This show was different, though. The execs were staying out of the way, the showrunner was committed to creating something genuine, the writers were right on their game, and the crew were all top notch. And Kara … Lena knew Kara would have her back no matter what. She trusted her implicitly. And so kissing her in-scene should be no problem whatsoever. Except that Lena was already half in love with the woman, and Kara was in a happy, committed relationship. Kara and Caroline, were practically America’s queer sweethearts. 

If Kara were single, Lena would be taking her personal rule about not dating costars and snapping it like a dry twig. She’d be flirting shamelessly, more than she already was. There was only so much she could hold back. And she couldn’t help but feel that Kara flirted back in her own quiet way, when no one else was around. There had been moments … well, no use dwelling on it. She was fully prepared to continue to stifle her feelings, but before they kissed she needed to tell Kara the truth. As a friend she owed her that.

She knocked on the door, which opened so quickly it was as if Kara had known she was out there and had been patiently waiting for her to be ready.

“Hey!” Kara said as she stepped back and made way for Lena to come in. “I hope you don’t mind meeting up like this.” God, even seeing her like this with her short hair mussed like she’d been clutching her fist in it and wearing one of her henley, flannel and track pants combinations made Lena swoon a bit. Calm down, you, she told herself.

“Not at all,” Lena quickly assured as she mounted the steps, her words coming out in wisps of condensation in the air. “Brilliant idea. I’d really like to avoid doing a million takes of this one,” she finished as Kara quickly closed the door behind her and took her long down coat, hanging it on a little hook behind the door. Lena felt at home in the familiar, comfortable interior, even more so than in her own trailer. It smelled of cinnamon and hot chocolate, and she could tell that Kara had turned up the heat just for her. She was engulfed in one of Kara’s equally warm hugs, and she let herself relax into it. Enjoying it while she had it. In case everything went terribly, terribly wrong later.

“I’m sure you’d nail it in one, like always,” Kara said quietly next to her ear. It was a nod to Lena’s greater experience, and her reputation for being perfectly prepared for her scenes. It sent a quiver through her body. Lena pulled away and took a seat on the couch, clasping her hands together.

“I appreciate your confidence, but …,” Lena paused as she took in Kara’s warm smile and her tall, muscular frame, leaning for a moment against the kitchenette counter. 

Christ, she was toast. Her hands twisted in her lap. She’d hoped this would be easier to get out when the time came.

Kara moved to sit next to her, thigh to thigh, and took Lena’s hands in both of her own. It wasn’t unusual. Kara was a physically affectionate person. And they had grown close. It happened when you spent a lot of time together on set with someone.

“Lena, are you ok? Is something wrong?” Kara asked.

Oh well. “This isn’t my first time kissing a woman, but … I’m a bit of a wreck about this one.”

Kara released her hands and scooted back a bit on the small couch.

Lena frowned. They’d spent plenty of evenings snuggled together on this couch, practically in each other’s laps, reading or watching a show during long resets on location, and gentle hand holding was nothing to that in comparison. But perhaps Kara could tell what Lena was about to confess. Lena could feel the impending loss like an anvil on her chest.

“Oh … ” Kara began. She stood up. “Is it me? Do I make you uncomfortable?” Lena could see why Kara was confused because obviously they had been nothing but comfortable together from the beginning. She could see thoughts and emotions flickering across her face as she picked up and discarded them before she went on. “Because if you don’t want to kiss me, they can’t make you. I’ll back you up on that. They can rewrite or restage …”

“Kara,” Lena broke in and gently tugged her back down to the couch, “Kara, it’s completely fine. I’m excited about the scene. I think it’s going to end up being amazing.” Lena ducked her head to catch Kara’s downcast eyes and said, “And I want you to know I always feel safe with you. You’re my best friend.”

Kara smiled and blushed a little.

“It’s not that I don’t want to kiss you. Quite the opposite. It’s more that … you know … you’re you,” Lena continued, “and I’m not immune to whatever it is about you that makes practically every woman on the planet attracted you.” She was massively downplaying what she felt for Kara, but she didn’t have to give her _that much_ truth.

Kara sputtered and laughed a little over-loud. Why was _she_ nervous, Lena wondered. Even though Kara’s career was still new, her filmography was highly queer in content, and rather adult in a couple of them. She had a very vocal fanbase who adored her.

“What?” Kara acted innocent, as if she wasn’t aware. Lena merely raised an eyebrow at her and got a more honest response. “I mean, I used to see social media and people would say,” she literally coughed back her discomfort, “nice stuff about me. The mean stuff messed with my head, though, so Winn filters it all for me now,” she said of her personal assistant, who was getting a little vacation while they were on location. 

Lena stared at her hands. “So there you have it. I have a fangirl-level crush on you, but I can handle it. I thought it best to be totally honest with you about that up front. You’re in a committed relationship, and I respect that. So if you have any reservations, now that you know, let’s talk it out now, or talk to the writers…”

“No, I don’t,” Kara said without pause.

“Good!” Lena said, relief washing over her. “Excellent. I mean, of course. You’re a professional. And from what people say I can tell you and Caroline have a solid, amazing relationship. I mean, you’re like _the_ perfect couple.” Lena smiled and added, pumping her fist out into the air, “Relationship goals.”  
_____

Right. Perfect. Sooooo, so perfect. Just hunky dory, Kara thought as a familiar wash of pressure returned to her chest. She hated lying to Lena, hated hiding what was going on. They were best friends, and she knew Lena would be completely supportive, and she could really use that right now. But it would be so unfair to ask Lena to keep her secret, too. It sucked.

Her eyes darted to a flat envelope on her tiny desk. Inside was a contract that would make her own clothing line—the one thing besides acting that she really cared about—a reality. She’d worked her ass off with a group of designers who really got what it was like to be masculine of center and a woman, or non-binary with boobs, or non-binary and femme presenting but just not into the frills of feminine fashion. 

The business side had been a whole dog and pony show to attract investors though, and her manager had sold them on Kara’s image and popularity. And if it was a success it would mean that she could afford to keep paying for the house, even if “Sorry, Baby” didn’t get picked up for a second season. God, she hated this. 

Sometimes she felt like this whole fiasco was orchestrated by her ex to make her try again. But she wouldn’t do that. She was out of that toxic cycle of demands and disappointments and half-attempts at making it better, and she wasn’t ever going back. But the success of the clothing line hinged on Kara’s brand. Her manager’s words, repeated over and over in meeting after meeting, ignoring her private protests, rang in her head, “They look at Kara in these clothes and think, I want a girlfriend like her, or I want to be the kind of partner she is.”

Kara cleared her throat, bringing herself back to the moment. She took a deep breath and tried to focus. Underneath the smothering pressure there was a tiny spark igniting. _Lena Luthor_ wants to kiss me. She shoved her troubles down and thought about how this show, and being with Lena, were the parts of her life that really brought her joy right now.

“Let’s dive into this,” Kara said, sending Lena a genuine, beaming smile and a nudge to her knee. “Maybe we’ll both be less nervous if we talk it over. Like, I think it would be good to explore the characters’ side and how we’re going to approach that.”

_____

Lena wondered what Kara meant by both of them being nervous. And why was she acting so dodgy? She let it go because it was frequently impossible to figure Kara out, and she knew there was a lot under the surface that she hoped to know more about one day, but pushing now wouldn’t do.

“A sound suggestion,” Lena replied, slapping her knees for emphasis.

“So you’re good with this?” Kara asked.

“Aye,” Lena said, flicking on her character voice, nodding, preparing herself.

“Is there anything I can do to make your crush more manageable?” Kara asked, trying to make light of it. She still couldn’t quite believe it. Lena was a goddess and such an amazingly good person. She hadn’t even begun to let herself explore her potential feelings for her as their friendship had progressed. But now … “Humiliating story about myself?”

“Not necessary, but I’ll take it,” Lena said with a grin.

Kara thought a moment, concentrating hard, which pulled forth the telltale crease in her brow, while she tried to recall something she could offer. “Oh! I once got to meet Cat Grant, and I was so excited I farted,” she practically shouted. “Totally audible, unmistakable toot!” Lena burst out laughing.

“Oh, god. I love you,” Lena said, her face lowered and resting in her hands as the laughter ebbed, unaware of just what she’d said. 

“Want anything? Water? A glass of wine?” Kara offered, rising and lurching toward the mini fridge to hide the expression on her face. Her stomach had just done a series of excited backflips and she wasn’t sure how to handle that.

“You can’t begin to imagine how badly I’d like a glass of wine right now,” Lena admitted, “but I think I’d better do this as sober as possible.”

Kara poured chilled water into two small glasses and handed one to Lena as she sat on the couch again. 

“Ok, so, how about in-character, unfiltered, no writers? This is just us, Tess and Starikov, alone in a room where for once there’s no bugs, no wires, no recorders, no one listening in, truth-telling time” Kara set them up to begin. “And the question I want to explore is where is this crazy chemistry coming from,” she suggested, scooting to the edge of the couch and facing Lena, their knees touching.

“Wait,” Lena said, holding out a hand. “Safe word?”

“Safe word?”

“Yeah,” Lena said. “You know how intense we can get with the scripted parts. If we’re improvising in character I’d like to have a safe word in case it goes too far for either of us.” 

Lena loved Kara’s rendition of her character, but Kara was so good that Lena could forget it wasn’t real. When Kara affected the Slavic accent and that dangerous light flickered in her eyes, Lena could fall completely into being Tess and feel all the complicated twists of emotion that came with interacting with Starikov. A guilt-laden sense of admiration combined with attraction and fear was a dangerous compound.

It wasn’t unusual for the two of them to need a little aftercare time once a scene was done, cuddling in front of mindless television and telling each other stupid jokes to remind them of who they really were. 

“Oh, yeah. Good idea,” Kara said. Starikov was still a mystery to the viewers, but Kara knew where her arc was going and had expanded on the background she’d been given. Starikov’s feelings for Agent Mercer were full of conflict. On one hand they triggered all of her instincts to survive at any cost, instincts drilled into her when she was trained by the Kasnian government before she went rogue. On the other she was fiercely protective. She would let no harm come to the agent, and she would lay waste to the rest of the planet to prevent it. 

“Red, yellow, green?” Kara suggested.

“Good for me,” Lena nodded. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Kara took her time to become Starikov. Though the character wasn’t hard for Kara to access, she had to be put on in layers … The time before her parents were killed. The time before she was taken to the training camp. The time before she was an assassin. And the time before she escaped their control. And now. Now Kara knew Starikov so well she felt like an alternate self. Now, as Starikov, she closed her eyes and thought about Tess.  
_____

“You’re so smart. You’re the only one to ever come so close,” Starikov said, her accent as much a part of her as the skin she was in, opening her eyes and glaring at Tess. There was respect but also resentment. Tess had made things so much more complicated. Why couldn’t she just be left in peace to kill people who deserved to die? Why did the agent have to be so tempting with those green eyes that wouldn’t let her go?

“I know you, I’ve studied you,” Tess said with guarded confidence. “I think about you constantly. I think about where you came from, what happened to you, where you go, who you’re with, what you eat, where you disappear to.” 

The corner of Kara’s mouth twisted up and her eyes narrowed, “And how does that feel?”

“Insane,” Tess said, frustrated, running her hand through her hair and just making it more messy, crossing her arms across her chest. “But there is good in you. I know there is. You can stop this.”

“You’re like a cowboy in a white hat,” Starikov teased. 

If Starikov knew the things Tess had done, the things she fantasized about Starikov herself, she would never say that. “I just want to protect you. There’s no good end for you if you keep going.”

“There’s no good end if I stop,” Starikov said simply. It was the truth. “What are you going to do that doesn’t end with me dead or locked away forever? Maybe in a padded cell?” Starikov asked. “Are you going to keep me as your secret pet?” Her eyes sparkled.

Tess flushed. She had thought that exact thing. Not the pet part. But a remote hunting cabin she had inherited from her parents, in Scotland of all places. No one would look for Tess there if she could just keep her head down and for fucks sake not kill anyone. They could fake Starikov being lost at sea and buy some time to figure out what to do next. It could work. 

“Did I hit too close?” Starikov asked. Too perceptive. She pushed, reaching out to trace a finger down the edge of Tess’ hair, her eyes falling to her mouth. “Come and visit me, your exotic Kasnian tiger? Come and fuck me then leave me all alone?”

“No,” Tess said, quiet, strangled. Caught.

“That’s not very white hat of you. It sounds very very sneaky, my little Irish tracking hound,” Starikov whispered.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Tess denied. She would. “I could get you a new identity.”

“I have lots of identities.”

Tess was frustrated, knowing that whatever she could offer probably wasn’t as good as what Starikov already had.

“Why would you do that for me?” Starikov asked, probing, curious. This agent perplexed her in so many ways, some of them delicious and enticing. Some of them frustrating and maddening.

“I don’t want to see you locked up,” Tess said, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She really didn’t. This beautiful, strange woman did not belong behind bars. She was glorious. Unique.

“I think you like it that I kill them,” Starikov said, smiling.

“I don’t condone murder,” Tess huffed.

“C’mon … just a leetle …,” Starikov prompted, scrunching up her face with mischief. “Murders happen all the time. What’s wrong with some of them happening to very bad people?” she asked so casually, but also seriously. “The pedophiles? The one who sold children from a catalog? The one who poisoned water?” Starikov smiled her crazy smile and raised her eyebrows in a way that made her look so harmless and terrifying at the same time.

“I could offer you safety in exchange for the information you have, and our organizations could hunt them down. How many more are on your list?” Tess asked. 

“I don’t have a list,” Starikov replied, affronted. “There is no shortage of terrible people. I could go on forever. But that is not what we were discussing.” Starikov’s eyes were so intense as they held Tess in place. Searching, full of determination, heat, passion.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Tess asked.

“Because I want you. I want to make you go away forever. But I also want to fuck you,” Starikov stated plainly. “You are too good for me, though. I want to keep the bad people away from you. Did you know they are following you now? Because you are tracking me?” Starikov asked.

Tess did not know this. It terrified her.

“I will never let them harm you. I will protect you,” Starikov continued, her face getting closer, her voice even softer. “I have told you all of my truths, Agent Mercer, and you have only talked business. It is just us … no one will ever know … tell me,” she urged, cocking her head slightly to one side.

Tess shot up from the couch and headed for the door, fully intending to run until her head cleared and she was sane again and free from this intoxicating desire. Starikov caught her easily, carefully trapping Tess between the door and her own body, gently taking Tess’ hand from the latch and holding it in her own.

Starikov gave Tess enough room to turn and face her before closing the distance again, their bodies just barely touching. Tess could feel the heat emanating from the woman. Was that how she survived those Kasnian winters? How was she so warm? She made the mistake of looking up into those dark, fathomless blue eyes.

“I care about you,” Tess confessed. She felt Starikov’s hands move to her hips. “I think about you all the time,” she whispered. “I think about why you do what you do,” she said. Her eyes drifting to Starikov’s lips.

“If I was a soldier fighting in an army for a just cause, you would love me,” Starikov said. Tess knew she was right. “But generals are also terrible people. I was made into a monster by generals, and now I fight the monsters for myself.”

Tess nodded.

“If you had not been sent to track me, you would be fighting the same monsters.”

“You are too dangerous,” Tess said, easing her arms around Starikov’s shoulders, inexplicably drawn to her, daring to touch her the way she’d wanted to. She just wanted to feel … Her fingertips brushed the soft short-clipped hair at the back of Kara’s head.

 _*You are the only one who makes me feel safe. Human,*_ Starikov replied in a soft whisper, sounding like a person, not a monster.

Kara had spoken in Kasnian. This was in the script, but it wasn’t supposed to be in Kasnian. 

Kara and Lena had spent weeks practicing together before production started because Lena already knew several languages and Kara’s dialect coach had told her to find ways to practice until each language her character used felt natural. Essentially they had bonded over languages.

 _*You make me feel like I have a heart again,*_ Lena answered in Kasnian. 

_*You have the biggest heart,*_ Kara said. 

Lena swept her hand up and over the crown of Kara’s head where her hair had length. She spread her fingers into it and pulled down.

The kiss began soft, like Kara’s lips. Kara’s arms wrapped around her and pulled her close as she leant down, and Lena rose up on the balls of her feet to meet her. Open mouths, and oh god finally tasting her made Lena lightheaded, and all her thoughts swept away in a rush. 

Kara broke away just to take a breath and muttered, “Fuck.”

“Fuck,” Lena echoed and hooked a leg up and around one of Kara’s thighs. She felt Kara’s strong hand support it, pulling them closer, notching Kara’s thigh between her own as the kiss grew more passionate.

Kara pressed into Lena and moved her lips to her throat where she had always wanted to kiss and taste and bite.

“Oh, god,” Lena uttered, lost, throwing her head back to give Kara access. Kara’s hand moved to her ass and Lena ground down against her thigh, only then realizing how wet she was. With one hand still clutched in Kara’s hair she moved the other down to grab Kara’s hip and pull them together even harder.

Kara bucked against her. Lena gasped. Something about it felt possessive and dark, like something held back too long. A surge that couldn’t be contained. She could feel Kara’s teeth nipping in between kisses, and it did things to her that she couldn’t begin to put into words.

Lena moved the heel of her hand between Kara’s legs. She wanted to take care of her. To give her everything she wanted, everything she needed. She pressed up. Kara whimpered and pumped her hips into it.

“Lena!” Kara gasped, her breath hot on her skin.

Lena’s eyes flew open. “Red,” she called, moving her hands to Kara’s chest and pressing away. “Sorry, red.” Shame swept through her like fire. _Fuck! You idiot. That was way too far, and you were totally not in character anymore you were just … Fuck!_

Kara stopped immediately, panting hard, backing up to the other wall, which wasn’t far.  
“Sorry, sorry! Oh, my god, sorry!” Kara said. “I got carried away. Are you ok?”

“I’m ok, it’s ok. I …” Lena swallowed. “I lost character. And I knew it. And I didn’t want to stop. I’m so sorry, Kara.”

“It’s ok,” Kara said, almost a whisper.

“No, it’s not,” Lena nearly shouted, conflicting feelings overwhelming her as she moved further away and turned her back to Kara. “I’m … I’m so sorry. That was unforgivable,” Lena said, panicking in her guilt even as desire still shot through her.

“No … Lena,” Kara tried.

“I think we’d better let this scene play out on set. I should go,” she said, turning and reaching to snatch her coat from the hook.

“No,” Kara said with determination, halting Lena with hands resting lightly on her arms. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” Lena looked up with confusion, ready to argue. “It wasn’t just you. And I’m not with Caroline anymore. I’ve been lying to everyone,” Kara said.

“What?” Lena couldn’t believe what she was hearing. What the hell was going on?

Kara took her hands away and retreated to the side of the trailer near her bed. “I broke up with Caroline over a year ago,” she said, running a hand through her hair. “I’ve been pretending everything was still fine because … well, because a lot of things, but mostly money and pressure from Caroline and my manager to keep the charade going.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Lena asked. _I thought you trusted me._

“I couldn’t tell anyone. And once you knew you’d have to lie for me, too. It’s horrible having to lie all the time.”

It was a bombshell, and Lena was trying to process the information. She was relieved that whatever it was that Kara and she had found themselves doing—it was so fucking beyond a kiss—wasn’t a flagrant violation of Kara’s commitment. In fact it seemed very much a mutual thing. Still, she was disappointed in herself for not being able to stay professional for just three goddamn minutes. But if she had, would Kara have ever told her? 

And she was more than a bit angry about that. Kara was obviously going through a terrible time, and she didn’t think Lena would want to support her, no matter what it meant? She felt betrayed. Like the friendship had been fake on Kara’s part. Lena had opened up to her completely. She _never_ did that. With _anyone_.

She stood and stared at Kara who was folded into herself, looking small and scared.

God, and the situation itself horrified Lena. Her own family was certainly fucked up, but Lena had gotten far, far away from them as soon as she could. It sounded like Kara was enduring a form of ongoing abuse.

“Kara, this isn’t ok,” Lena said gently, tucking her anger away while Kara was so vulnerable. They could deal with that later.

“I know, and I’m sorry for lying to you,” Kara said. “It’s just such a … disaster waiting to happen … and I didn’t want you to get messed up with it.” She sat on her bed and hung her head.

Lena walked over slowly and sat next to her, folding her hands in her lap. “I mean that it’s not right for you to put yourself through that … if it’s really over between you and Caroline.”

“It’s so over,” Kara mumbled without lifting her head.

“And that time that she came to set?” Lena asked.

“It was just for show. I was miserable.”

“But it still doesn’t make sense. Why pretend?”

“I could lose everything I’ve been working for,” Kara said with a resigned sigh. “I know you probably don’t know what it’s like to not have money, but it wasn’t that long ago for me, and somehow I’ve managed to have like, less than zero in a magnitude of zeros,” Kara sat up only to flop down on her back and stare at the ceiling.

Lena understood that she was beyond privileged to be adopted by such a wealthy family and to have earned many millions on her own at 35. She stayed silent so that Kara would continue. 

“Back when I thought I could still fix things between us, Caroline fell in love with a house and she really wanted it, so I bought it. To make her happy. I’m sure you’ve heard what housing prices are like around Los Angeles,” Kara sighed. “All of my work up until now has been low-budget indie stuff. So I’ve been banking on this job and being able to find another good one after it, you know? I mean, I knew the show was going to be awesome as soon as I read the scripts, but you never know. So I needed a plan B, and I came up with the Krypto fashion line idea, and Edge helped me put together a business plan and to get investors.” Kara let the silence settle around them.

“So what’s the hitch?” Lena asked.

“That’s where it sort of got away from me. He sold everybody on my image, and he says if the breakup becomes known, the whole thing will tank. My reputation will be destroyed. The launch will be tainted with my failed relationship. Even if they don’t flatout turn on me, my fans won’t look up to me the same way. The exact people who I’m hoping to sell clothes to.”

By the time Kara had finished speaking Lena was livid. She stood up and looked down at her dearest friend.

“That is the biggest load of horse shit I can even imagine, and Morgan Edge is a slimeball with a dick,” Lena declared. “And you’re a complete idiot for falling for it.”

Kara looked back at her, blinking.

“What?”

“What does he know about your fans? They’re fiercely protective of you. What do you think would earn their respect? Having you continue to live miserably in a sham relationship, dictated by a man? Or hearing you acknowledge that most relationships don’t last forever, and people change, and it’s healthy to move on and be good to yourself and expect to be treated decently?” Lena was pacing at this point. She was mad at Kara, yes, but not half as mad as she was at Edge and Caroline. “You’re not perfect. No one is. When you show that to your fans you let them know that it’s ok not to be perfect, Kara. There’s frankly no one better than you to do that, if you ask me.”

“Really?”

“Yes. And if any of your investors pull out, I’ll replace them. I mean, as long as the fashion’s not shite. I’d want to see what the designs look like first.”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that,” Kara said.

“I’m offering. You do realize that I have buckets of money?” Lena said lifting an eyebrow. “I invest in worthy startup projects as much as I can.” 

Lena realized suddenly that she might be overstepping a bit. More than a bit. Kara was young, but she still needed to be in control her own life. 

“This is your life, and you get to make the decisions about what happens next. And I will support you however I can, no matter what that is. I would love to help you, if you’ll let me. But I have a tendency to take charge of things and plow through any kind of challenge.”

“I would love some help,” Kara said, sitting up, shaking her head. “I don’t even know where to begin to get myself out of this.”

“Well first, darling, I suggest you call Morgan Edge and fire him while I listen gleefully.”

Kara smiled. “I’ve always sort of hated that guy.”

“No. Wait. You’ll need to have his replacement lined up to take over the exchange of all your business information,” Lena paused in thought. “Eve Tessmacher is one of Jess’ protégées and certainly up to the task. I’d suggest Jess but, frankly, I’m selfish and I’m not sharing her.”

Lena got an evil grin. “And if that works out, then you could get Eve to do the firing and have the fun of watching Edge’s reaction to getting sacked by a 27-year-old woman.”

“What about Caroline?”

“You’ll have to decide that. I don’t know her at all or how she would respond. Though I can say I hate her quite a bit for putting you through this. And I’m not suggesting you make up any more lies, but it would be wise to get a very good PR person to advise you on how to handle the public announcement. I could pull in a favor from Cat Grant. I’m sure she remembers you,” Lena said with a wink. Kara blanched.

“Would she do it?”

“Are you kidding? The only thing she loves more than a good scoop is controlling the narrative on a good scoop.”

“God this is so complicated,” Kara said, her mind swirling. “You’re amazing at this. How?”

“Do I need to remind you how many scandals my family has been through? You have no idea how many skeletons are in the closets of the Luthor mansion. I could assemble a chorus line for one of my father’s musicals.”

“And how am I supposed to do it all from Northern Ireland?”

“We’ll be wrapped for the season and on hiatus by next week. It can wait until you get home. And you and I …” only then did Lena start to calculate the consequences if she and Kara started anything before Kara was no longer part of what everyone else in the world thought was the perfect couple.

“You and I?”

Lena knew what she wanted, but her own reputation and career would be on the line, so she wanted to be certain. “I don’t like to presume, but with that kiss I got the idea that you might have feelings for me too.”

“I do. I really, really do. I hadn’t been thinking in those terms because of all the stupid secrets, but yeah, I’ve had feelings for you that go way beyond just friendship for a while now.”

Lena couldn’t prevent the sadness that enveloped her. “You and I will have to wait,” she said, squaring her shoulders and standing straighter, as if resolve would make it hurt less. “If we start something clandestine and we get caught, it will make things a hundred times worse.”

“Oh,” Kara said, realizations of how true that was running through her head.

“And I may have been in this business a long time, but I’d like to be in it a good while longer. If people think I’m the reason you and Caroline broke up, it’s likely I’d stop getting offers. I would be just as loathed as the rest of my family.”

Kara’s face fell even more. She looked up with a glimmer of hope. “But we can still have movie nights and snuggle on the couch and be best friends, right?”

Lena shook her head. “I don’t know. When this breaks everything we’ve done now will be examined with an entirely different filter. Let me think about it,” she said. On one hand, if their usual behavior changed, it might draw attention. On the other, if they continued as they had been and even if it was far down the road when they started a relationship, people would always look back at this time and wonder if Kara was cheating … and if Lena had lured her into infidelity. Lena thought she might need Cat Grant’s advice for herself as well. 

“I’m sorry I’ve put you in this situation,” Kara said, standing and walking over to envelop Lena in the kind of hug that had become so natural to them. “I will do anything to protect you.”

“I know you would, Kara. And we’re not done talking about this,” Lena added sternly. “I need a little space to think and get ready for the scene tonight before they call us for makeup, though.”

Kara just nodded as Lena pulled away from the embrace. Lena leaned back in and put a soft kiss on her cheek. “You will get through this, Kara. And I am here for you.” Lena held her hand tight. “Think about telling a few more people, close friends. You need to let the people who love you support you.”

Kara was biting her lip and holding back tears as she followed Lena to the door.

“You’re right,” she said.

Lena couldn’t help but reach up and kiss her once more, just one more taste of Kara’s lips, before she turned and opened the door. She clambered down the steps and hurried to her own trailer, the frigid temperature shocking her system. She’d left her coat. Well, she wasn’t going back for it. She wasn’t sure she could leave like that again.


	2. My tits are about to drop off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really leaned in on the expressions, dialogue style and comic timing of Sandra/Eve and Jodie/Villanelle for the filmed scene, so try to imagine that a bit. But give Eve an Irish accent.

The only thing helping Lena withstand the cold was knowing that a sweet crew person named Barney was holding her coat open in front of a space heater so that when the director yelled, “Cut,” Barney could rush over and put an end to her misery. 

For now, everything that had happened earlier in the day—which was not really fucking long enough ago—was packed away in a tiny box in her brain. For now, there was only enough of Lena’s consciousness to follow direction, hit her marks, and remember her lines. 

The rest of her was Tess, alone, having intentionally snuck away from her support team so that she could lure Starikov out of the shadows. Using herself as bait. Inside her inadequate wardrobe jacket pocket she held a short bladed knife clenched tightly in her grip. It was her safety net. In case things went wrong. Her feet were freezing.

She was only marginally aware of the lights, reflectors, scrims, and Frank with the steadicam in front of her. With the lights on her face he was just another shadow.

Tess was treading carefully, listening so hard she could hear her own heartbeat. So it scared the shit out of her when a hand rested on her shoulder. 

“Shite!” she screamed and did a cat-like 180-degree twist to come face-to-face with Starikov. “Don’t do that!” she yelled. She yelled at possibly the world’s most successful assassin. Her face retreated into a comical expression of regret. Maybe she shouldn’t have done that. 

Starikov just smiled. “Were you looking for me?”

“No,” Tess said firmly. “Yes.” Less firm. “Yes, but I hoped I wouldn’t find you.”

“Why?”

“Why what?” Tess was always very specific, and she needed to know which answer Starikov was asking about.

“Why did you hope you wouldn’t find me?”

That pissed her off. Starikov knew.

“Because if I found you here it means that the body we just pulled out of a hollow tree was your doing,” Tess said. That had been _so_ gross. “What the hell did you inject him with to do that to his body?” she asked with revulsion.

Starikov coyly turned her head to the side and said, “I don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

Tess had been too late, again. She had figured out the next likely target, before they were already dead, but Henshaw had argued with her over every decision, and it had taken them too long to find him. Granted, Starikov had stayed true to her brand. This guy had been a real piece of work. The planet was definitely better off without him. Unless the goo he’d been turned to was toxic.

Still, she had hoped it wasn’t Starikov adding one more dead high-level shitbag to the list attributed to the Kasnian Killer, as her team called her. So far Tess was the only one who knew her real name. She hadn’t shared it with anyone else, and she wasn’t sure why. She just had a feeling she needed to keep some things to herself.

Starikov stepped much closer. Tess pulled out the knife and held it between them. In one swift move Starikov pressed hard on the inside of Tess’ wrist with one hand as she took the butt end of the knife’s handle and simply tugged it toward the weak point of Tess’ grasp, slipped it from her hold, raised it … And now Tess found herself with the point of her own blade poised at the hollow of her throat and Starikov’s other hand firmly on the back of her neck. 

“Don’t do that,” Starikov said softly. 

“Tess!” A yell came from further down the lane. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Tess said, somewhat nonsensically since she was the one with the knife to her throat. And in that moment Starikov’s eyes dropped to Tess’ lips and she seemed to lean closer. Tess wanted her to. She wouldn’t stop her.

“Tess!” Louder this time, and Tess turned her head to see if Henshaw was close enough to see them. No, not yet.

When she turned back the knife was on the ground—wiped clean, she was sure—and Starikov was gone. 

Tess looked all around her and even up into the canopy of trees. How did she do that? How would she ever find her again? Though she had a feeling she wouldn’t go far.

She picked up the knife and put it back in her pocket. 

“Cut! That was great! I think that’s the one. Let’s break it down for tonight, everybody” the director yelled, and the hive-like movement that was a skilled location crew went to work. 

Barney was there with her warmed calf-length coat, helping her put it on.

“Thank you,” she murmured, pulling it around her, grateful for the heat seeping back into her body. 

“I will walk you to the wardrobe area,” he said. His speech was always so formal and delivered with such gravitas. Lena wondered where he was from and what he was like away from work.  
_____

Kara thought that, perhaps, if she were lucky, she could do a complete wardrobe change and be headed out before Lena got to the tent. 

Of course, her wig had been difficult.

“What’s your hurry, hot pants?” Leslie remarked as she worked a piece of glue free from Kara’s actual hair. 

“I’m just tired and I want to get in bed,” Kara said.

Leslie let out a little puff of amusement. Kara wasn’t sure why, but she didn’t care because the wig was off finally and she was pulling the form-fitting sweater off after it and then struggling out of her binder. She liked how she looked in the costumes that included the binder, definitely better than the ones that upsized her breasts, but it was a bitch to get off.

When she’d gotten the corduroy pants off, she thought she was home free. She had just started to pull her undershirt over her head when she felt cool air from the tent entrance being opened. Of course Lena would come in right when she was least dressed. She felt the red creep up her neck in a wave and finished dressing as fast as she could. 

It had been a great scene, but intense. They did just enough takes to cover the angles and focal lengths that the director wanted, and the ones they needed to make the disappearing act look real in post. 

Lena had been amazingly perfect, as always. She was the best acting partner Kara had ever worked with. Lena made it feel easy, the way she set up the energy between the characters, the way she made it so real that the timing was perfect, and Kara didn’t have to think about lines or blocking. Everything just flowed. 

The lean-in hadn’t been scripted or directed, it just happened. After the cut, the director had come up to Kara and said under her breath, “That move was perfect. Great job.” Kara felt a little guilty for taking a compliment for something that wasn’t intentional. But she nodded, and she knew it would read onscreen just the way the director wanted it to for the buildup to the kiss. 

She had to get out of there. She looked over at Lena once, and seeing Lena’s bare lower back disappear beneath a light gray sweatshirt made her mouth water. As soon as she had slipped on socks and boots Kara thanked the people who had helped her that night and retreated to her trailer to remove her makeup and get the wig glue off. She didn’t say goodnight to Lena, and it left her feeling incomplete.  
_____

When Lena pushed her way through the tent flaps, the first thing she saw was Kara, from behind, wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs, her deltoid and lat muscles popping as she raised her arms to pull on a tight-fitting, long sleeved athletic shirt.

Lena stopped in her tracks and just blinked for a moment before lowering her head and heading to her own corner. She was worked up enough as it was. Somehow Kara holding that knife to her throat and leaning in had been surprisingly … _hot_. 

And now, when Kara would normally be joking with the crew and acting her usual puppy self, she was just quiet instead. Lena knew this was her doing. She’d asked for space, and Kara didn’t do space very well. It was awkward.

She turned to face a corner of the tent for a modicum of privacy, reluctantly handing over her coat to Barney for the moment. She took off her light rain jacket. Someone was untying and slipping off the brogues that Tess seemed to love. She tugged the high-collared jumper over her head and gave it over. She took off her bra, too, which she wouldn’t normally do in a tent with this many people, but she just wanted it fecking off. Someone handed her her college sweatshirt, and she gratefully pulled it on. The wool slacks came off next and on went fleece-lined leggings, leg warmers, and shearling-lined boots. 

Once she’d put her coat back on Barney handed her her glasses, book, and phones, she was ready to head “home” for the night.

“Thanks, all. You were great,” she called to the crew, and as she turned around she noticed that Kara, who would usually wait for her, was already gone.  
_____

She wasn’t even angry anymore. Lena had been thinking about Kara ever since she’d left the wardrobe tent. She’d been thinking about how uncomfortable Kara had seemed, and she really didn’t want things to continue like that.

She’d been thinking about that kiss and how she wanted so much more. At first she had feared that if she even let herself think about the possibility she would be back in Kara’s trailer, jumping her. But now she knew that Kara was hurt and lonely and really needed a friend.

She’d been thinking about how they had been with each other on set prior to Kara’s private revelation and trying to predict what people would say later, when the rest of the world found out. And she had come to a decision.

A box of cookies Kara had left the day before made as good an excuse as any to venture over to her trailer. 

Lena put on her boots and coat, snatched the box off the counter, and pushed out the door. On the way she passed one of the security guards making rounds. She stopped to chat as she normally would.

“I’m taking these back where they belong. Want one before they disappear into Kara’s bottomless tum?” she offered, opening the box. He laughed.

“No, I’d better not,” he said, laughing. “She might notice one missing and come after me.” Kara’s reputation for hitting the sweets end of the catering table was legendary.

“Wise man,” Lena said with a big smile, like any other night. “Good night, Ted.” She turned and continued to Kara’s trailer, tapping lightly and praying that she wasn’t making a huge mistake.  
_____

Kara was antsy. She was always wired after an intense scene. She pretended she was fine with the crew, but once she was back in her trailer it was like little electric shocks were going off under her skin.

She’d had to practice that knife move _a lot_ to get it just right. Of course it was a prop knife, and there was no danger to Lena, but the weapons trainer had told Kara to always treat the props as if they were real, on camera and off. It was safer and the handling of them subsequently looked more real on screen. It gave working with any of the weapons a sense of danger in her mind.

So using it like that … taking it away from Tess without breaking eye contact and moving it to her throat while looking completely confident and comfortable … it felt like her body had stored up all the nervous tension she couldn’t show then and it was coming out now.

Hanging out with Lena helped her come down from the twitchiness, but here in her quiet, empty trailer she didn’t know what to do with herself. She considered calling Alex. It would still be early evening in California. But Alex would know something was up the minute they started talking. Kara’s acting could fool anyone except her sister, who was the one other person besides Lena who knew how screwed up her life was right now. 

A light tap rattled the trailer door. 

Kara answered it, and her mouth dropped open as Lena unceremoniously climbed the stairs and brushed past as usual. 

“What are you doing here?” Kara asked, closing the door.

Lena handed off the box of cookies by thwacking them against Kara’s abdomen and struggled out of her coat in the small entryway.

“I don’t have a lot of friends, and I’m not giving up you,” Lena said, crossing her arms over her chest, as if Kara would ever even dream to fight her on this. Her defiant posture softened then. “If that’s ok with you,” she added, lowering her arms and twisting her hands together. “If you don’t want to risk it, of course I understand.”

A gleaming smile broke out on Kara’s face. Her post-scene jitters eased immediately, and she embraced Lena in a crushing hug that lasted until Lena tapped her shoulder, muttering, “Air.”

Kara released her with a “sorry” but was still giddy with relief.

Lena plopped down on the couch and grabbed a remote. “Hit the lights and come warm me up,” she demanded, toeing off her boots and trying mightily to hold her matching smile at bay, just for the drama of it. “It’s cold as tits out there.”

Kara turned out the lights, and when she settled on the white leather couch that had become such a familiar spot, she stretched her arm out over the back of it and Lena promptly snugged under it and into the warmth of Kara’s side, tucking her legs up beside her and covering them with a throw as she pressed play on their baking show. 

“I didn’t even know I _had_ a knife fetish until tonight,” Lena said, staring at the screen. Kara half choked on the over-large bite of cookie she had just taken, “so thanks for _that_.” 

Lena felt at home like this, with Kara. And maybe it was part of her selfish nature, like her possessiveness of Jess, but bugger all if she didn’t deserve a couple good human connections in her life, and she wouldn’t let her own fears take them away. 

Half a box of cookies and a couple hours later, when one of the bakers said something particularly cheeky, the cozy pair barked out a laugh simultaneously. They turned to each other to appreciate their mutual enjoyment, as they had many times before, but this time was different.

Lena watched as Kara’s open-mouthed delight morphed into something else. There was a question in her eyes. Lena answered by tipping up her chin, tilting her head, moving her lips closer to Kara’s. 

“Can I kiss you?” Kara whispered with hope in her eyes. 

“Yes,” Lena nodded as she closed the small distance between them. 

The kiss was cookie flavored, and it made Lena smile so wide she had to break away for a moment.

“Do you mind if I … ?” Lena said as she moved out of a somewhat awkward position for kissing and faced Kara.

With Kara’s enthusiastic consent Lena ended up straddling her lap, in a string of slow, soft exploratory kisses. 

Lena ran her hands through Kara’s hair. She combed her fingers through the length of it on top and brushed her fingertips over the short sides. She'd been wanting to do that for months. She tugged at it as she leaned back to take in Kara’s expression, something between astonishment and ecstasy, her eyes dark with growing desire.

“May I touch your breasts?” Kara asked when she could form words again.

“Please.” The request sent an involuntary wave of heat spreading through Lena’s core. “I’ll let you know if I need you to slow down or I don’t like something, all right?”

“Yes. Me too,” Kara said, smiling as her warm hands drifted inside Lena’s sweatshirt. Her fingertips gently glided across the bare skin of Lena’s back. Her eyes locked on Lena’s throat.

Lena noticed where Kara’s attention had landed. “I love having my neck kissed,” Lena purred, leaning closer. “But you must be careful,” she added. 

Kara mentally noted, Be careful. Soft. No sucking. She had never enjoyed kissing someone this much. It felt completely right when so much of her prior experience had been loaded with expectations that she be a certain way, some kind of extraordinary, wild, all-knowing lover. Lena didn’t treat her that way. Lena was paying attention, responding in kind, proposing new things with lips and touches. It was amazing.

Lena appreciated how Kara was letting her set her own pace and go slow. With the exception of Jack, other lovers often wanted to dominate and take control, to put her in her place or take her like a prize. Too often, she eventually realized, she had accepted that treatment as what she deserved for being a Luthor.

When the pads of Kara’s thumbs brushed Lena’s nipples just as her lips touched the delicate skin below her ear, Lena gasped and rolled her hips. Kara moaned with pleasure and moved Lena closer with one arm wrapped around her. 

It was perfect. Lena, eyes closed, head thrown back, hips now in constant motion as she gripped Kara’s shoulders. Kara with one hand on Lena’s breast and her arm around her waist, pulling in the rhythm Lena set. Kara was lost in the taste of Lena’s skin and pretty sure she never wanted her lips to be anywhere else.

She carefully set her mouth on the hollow above Lena’s collarbone and used her tongue in a way that made Lena whimper. When Lena’s breath began to come in gasps, Kara set her teeth gently on skin over muscle and pressed down just the tiniest bit as she tugged at Lena’s nipple.

“Kara,” Lena gasped, and her body went rigid. Kara looked up, hoping she hadn’t hurt her.

Lena’s mouth was open, eyes closed, and she was undeniably coming as her torso jerked in small spasms.

Kara thought she had never seen anything so beautiful in her whole life.

Lena opened her eyes wide and covered her mouth with her hand.

“Did you just … ?” Kara asked.

Lena nodded. It was the gentlest, loveliest, exquisite orgasm she thought she’d ever had, moving through her body like lapping water. “That totally snuck up on me. I was just enjoying everything you were doing so much and then … ”

Kara was beaming, even as Lena slid off her lap and slumped against her side. 

“You don’t have to look so cocky about it,” Lena said, jabbing her elbow into Kara’s side.

“So … ,” Kara started. “We can do this?”

“Seems we’ve done it,” Lena said, resting her head on Kara’s chest and enjoying the warmth of her arms wrapping around her shoulders. 

“I wouldn’t count that as _it_ it,” Kara replied with a teasing tone.

“You know what I mean. Obviously we’re not doing anything wrong, but as long as everyone thinks you’re with Caroline it’s going to look like we are if we’re not discreet.” Lena felt Kara stiffen slightly. “I don’t mean I want things to be like they were in the wardrobe tent tonight. That was dreadful. But we need to keep ourselves in a bit of check until we’re able to not be.”

“I can do that.”

“And I think you should invite other people to hang out in your trailer. We seem too much like a couple already,” Lena said.

“What? We’re besties. We hang out. It’s perfectly normal.”

“You don’t have to, of course.”

Kara grumbled.

After a some snuggling and a few yawns, Lena reluctantly insisted it was time for her to go. There was enough kissing goodbye at the door to get them both worked up again.

“Can we come back to that knife thing again sometime?” Kara whispered, breath hot in the cup of Lena’s ear. Lena gasped.

“I have to go now,” she said, pushing Kara away with a palm to her chest. She turned and unlatched the door. “But, yes,” she said before she stepped out and closed the door behind her.

_____

Shooting the next day had Lena and Kara on separate schedules. Lena’s had been in the early morning and afternoon, and Kara had arrived in makeup in for her early evening scenes.

Relaxing with her eyes closed and her head tilted back, Kara could feel Leslie’s deft hands working with the lace edge of the wig to get it placed perfectly. They didn’t usually chat a lot, but they had gotten to know each other over the course of the production. Kara thought about Lena’s request from the night before. 

Kara liked Leslie, and she thought her snarky attitude might lend an interesting twist to hanging out after shoots. 

“Hey, Leslie,” Kara said.

“Yeah, Danvers.”

“Do you want to come and hang out with me and Lena after shooting’s done today?”

Leslie’s hands stilled and she didn’t say anything for long enough that Kara opened her eyes to see what the woman’s reaction was. Leslie’s head was tilted as she looked back at Kara with narrowed eyes. She relaxed when she saw Kara’s confused look in return and went back to working on her hair.

“Is this an invite for a three-way?” Leslie asked in the same way she would ask Kara to move her head to a certain angle. Kara’s eyes went wide as heat crept up her neck as Leslie continued. “Not that I’m not down for it, I just want to be sure that’s what you’re asking.” 

“No! What? We’re not … I mean, hang out like watch TV! Hang out!” Kara sputtered.

“Look, Blondie, I know a hickey when I cover one up. And the only thing that makes sense if you’re inviting me to your Netflix and chill time is if you’re looking for a plus one,” Leslie replied. 

Kara brushed her fingertips over a particular spot as her eyes shot to the mirror. Leslie smirked.

“Not on you, Danvers. On her.”

Kara realized she'd just unwittingly confirmed Leslie's suspicion. This wasn't going the way she had hoped. She was stuck here in the makeup chair. Not like she could go anywhere. Might as well try to rescue the situation.

"Um. It's not … it's not that kind of … we like to watch a baking show, not that we have to watch that specifically, and thought it would be fun to have more people there," Kara rambled, meeting Leslie's eyes in the mirror.

"Baking show. Wow, you kids are wild,” Leslie said in her dry way. “Sure, Danvers. I'll come watch your show." Her expression gave nothing away, but Kara had a strong feeling Leslie was having a laugh over the whole thing. She hoped they could trust her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story. Thanks for reading! I'm @IBearLift on Twitter and rebellionbear on Tumblr. Come say hi.


End file.
